


Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

by drinkingtequilafromharrysbellybutton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Lifeguard Harry, Louis' ass, M/M, Multi, Other, Surfer Louis, maaaaybe some smut;), that's basically all you need to know hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingtequilafromharrysbellybutton/pseuds/drinkingtequilafromharrysbellybutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Liam Payne are lifeguards at a local beach for the summer. Harry meets the most beautiful, voluptuous boy he's ever seen, Louis Tomlinson of course. But Liam warns him that Louis is a bad boy with a secret. Charming, innocent Harry is determined to solve the mystery. Niall and Zayn just want to surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone! Directioners, Larries, & everyone else who has happened to stumble across this fic! So excited to begin this and share it with you! The title was inspired by the song, "Electric Feel" by MGMT. I'll shut up now and let you read:)

Harry squirts some sunscreen on his hands and rubs it up and down his long, muscular arms. He sighs heavily and leans back in his chair as his eyes squint through his RayBans to scan the beach in front of him. He hates himself for taking Liam's shift this morning. Waking up any time before noon on a weekday in the summertime, let alone the ass-crack of dawn, is not something Harry is familiar with. But money talks, and there's a surfboard at his favorite surf shack with his name written all over it. 

Harry and his best friend Liam decided to put their CPR training to use and apply to be lifeguards at the beach that summer to make a little extra money. Harry already had a weekend job at the local bakery that he enjoyed very much, but couldn't refuse the opportunity to scope out all the incredibly fit surfers who frequent the beach.

The sun begins to rise sleepily above the horizon, with orange and pink and purple streaks painted across the sky in all different directions. Harry half-smiles to himself, enjoying this little gift that seems to be just for him, seeing as he is the only one currently on the beach. 

His peaceful moment doesn't last long though, as a group of three surfers sprint rather raucously towards the shoreline. Irritated, Harry frowns and turns his attention towards the boys. Immediately, he notices the most perfect, gorgeous, delicious bum he's ever laid eyes on. (Thank god for surfing wetsuits!) It seemed as though angels from Heaven began a chorus of "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate and Harry is practically wiping the drool off his mouth. There's no way this incredible bum could share an equally beautiful face on the same body, Harry muses. His stomach flip flops as the boy turns around to reveal his front. His hair is kept in a messy fringe almost covering his ocean eyes. His cheekbones and jawline are sharp and angular; he is absolutely the definition of perfection. Cold sweat starts to drip down Harry's temple and he feels like he's seeing for the very first time. 

The golden-tanned boy catches Harry's penetrating gaze, tilts his head and smirks at him. Harry's eyes widen and quickly looks down to fiddle with his lifeguard whistle. Beautiful Bum begins to strut towards Harry's chair.

"Haven't seen you before, Curly. You must be new," he says, tone full of sassy confidence. 

"I, uh, I'm not new." Harry drawls. "I usually work in the afternoon, I took a mate's shift this morning." 

"Ohh Liam Payne! Quite a stickler on the rules, innit he? Very fit though." 

Harry's throat dries up and just stares at Beautiful Bum. 

"Well, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson." He extends his hand. 

Harry grasps Louis' hand and feels a jolt of electricity, but a calming warmness simultaneously. 

"Harry Styles. It's, um, a pleasure to meet you." If nothing else, Harry is the definition of politeness, along with a heaping of charm. He smiles at Louis, revealing his infamous dimples; dimples boys (and girls too) dream of nestling their fingers into. This effect is not lost on Louis, who grins impishly. 

"Well, best be headed back to the waves! See you 'round, Curly!" and with that, Louis turns around to jog back to the other surfers. "Oi! Horan, Malik! Time to hit it!" 

\--

Harry spends the rest of his shift captivated in thoughts of one Louis Tomlinson. He has trouble scanning the beach to observe everyone there because his line of vision keeps resorting back to Louis with some sort of bizarre magnetism. The more he watches Louis, the more he wants to know him, touch him. He and his mates surf for awhile before they end up goofing around, dunking each other under the water and the like. Harry has never been more upset to leave a shift, he's actually never been upset to leave a shift at all. 

Harry trudges up the beach to take the short walk home. He stops and runs his fingers through his dark, curly mane and turns around to get one more glimpse of Louis, but he’s gone. 

\--

Harry bursts through the front door of his tiny yellow bungalow, skips to Liam’s room and immediately shouts, “I’M IN LOVE, I’M IN LOVE AND I DON’T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!” He pounces on sleeping Liam, who groans loudly and whacks him in the face with a pillow. 

“Hazza, you git. Don’t ever barge into my room again yelling Elf quotes on my day off again,” he snarls. 

“Yes, but shall I remind you of why it’s your day off, because your favorite, adorable roommate was kind enough to take your shift,” Harry grins, slinging his arm over Liam’s waist and nuzzling his chest. 

“Ugh, touché. Now get off me and make it up to me by cooking me breakfast.” 

Harry hops up off the bed, “Yes sir, Daddy Liam!” 

“Don’t call me that either!”

Harry just laughs and saunters off into the kitchen.

\--

Liam bites into his cheddar bacon omelet, and sighs with much contentment. Harry may be a giant, clumsy toddler sometimes (actually, most of the time), but he’s a remarkable chef. His forehead wrinkles with thought as Harry has just finished telling him about the “unbelievable angelic being” he encountered that morning. His stories are often long and ramble-y, but it’s just another one of Harry’s endearing characteristics. 

“So? What do you think?” Harry’s emerald eyes are gleaming, twice their usual size. 

“Mmm, what was his name again? Louis?”

“Yes! Such a dreamy name.” 

“Why does that name sound so familiar to me…oh! Louis! Louis Louis! Louis Tomlinson!” Liam snaps his fingers.

Harry hops up and down. “You know him?!”

Liam stiffens and scowls. “Yes, I know him.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Harry asks.

“Stay away from him, Harry. I’m serious. He’s trouble.”

Harry’s face drops, crestfallen. Then, annoyance begins to creep over him. Even though Liam is only a year older than Harry, his protective, fatherly characteristics take over sometimes. Usually he appreciates that about Liam, but right now he’s just extremely irritated.

“But why? What do you know about him?”

Liam grunts and gets up to walk back to his room. “I don’t want to tell you. You deserve better and you don’t need him to ruin what innocence you have left. Just forget about him and move on, Haz.”

Harry face heats up and clenches his fists, stiff with anger and frustration. How dare Liam treat him like a naïve child! He doesn’t care what Daddy Liam thinks about Louis. This secret just makes Harry even more determined to get to know him. In possibly, hopefully more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so chapter one is complete! I plan on having chapter two completed and posted by 11:59pm CST on Thursday, July 16th.
> 
> This is my very first fic, so I would love LOVE love it if you left me comments with praise and/or criticisms!
> 
> I will probably post songs that I listened to while writing at the end of the next chapter, I pretty much just had "This is Us" on in the background while writing this chapter, hehe.


End file.
